Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus
Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus, just known as Creeper Derangea ''or ''Ray Field Plague was a serious pandemic that wreaked havoc in United States 10 years before the start of the main story line of LOTM: Sword of Kings. It was later revealed the X-12 Virus was the disease that created the Meta-Humans by giving them power of different qualities caused during the Lost Christmas; which was a devastating explosion that occurred in the Historic District of California, killing thousands of civilians, and in turn, led to a successive chain of events, the most notable being the rebirth of courier Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Mercenary Tao, Ganesha, Kar Shekhar, Phantasm, Ayanami, Poison Ivy and many others as Meta-Humans and conception of the Ray Field Plague. Some infectees were reported dying the same day that they showed symptoms of the illness. Those who had their Void Derangea genes activated were unaffected, rendering them immune to the disease, while normal humans died. Origin The virus originated from a meteorite that struck Canada 17 years ago where it was found by Vira, Eugen Katsuragi from the future. Vira touched this meteorite and became the first infected individual known as "Eve" and later used this virus in her scientific experiments in humans from Earth as guinea pigs and used at least 56,000 people from different types of genes. When Global Pact Defense discovered Vira's activities as an active serial killer, Nick Fury from Peace Foundation found that the meteorite contained amino acids, and that it carried a virus. However, Vira already had evolved the virus and recreated it in many containers before escaping from their special forces. The virus was usually quiescent, unless activated by genomic resonance, after which the virus was able to replicate itself in the infected introns, causing the flesh to harden and creating crystal-like structures on the body. Even in the quiescent state, it materializes the mind of those infected in the form of a "Void". The Void Derangea is thought to inhibit this process. Everyone in United States is thought to be infected by the virus, and there is a vaccine to prevent disease progression, for which regular inoculations are required by the GDP. One consequence of the virus infection is that, at least in some patients who have progressed to the later stages of the disease, it allows the infected individuals to see others' Voids even when they have not been pulled out. Outcome 7 years later, Vira unleashed a small sample of the virus in the Nuclear power plant of California and exploded it to spread the disease resulting in the Lost Christmas which lead to violent riot that arose from the Creeper Virus on December 2026. Right after the Blast and Sephiria's hospitalization, a lethal plague struck the city, which was consecutively followed by civilians rioting, theft of property, rapes, and several other crimes. As an attempt to contain the threat, the government issued a Quarantine on the city, condemning everyone into the city with the most notorious criminals. With no law enforcement in the city, the civilians were nearly pinned down by the factions, and California nearly fell in ruins. Right after the fourth day, Ganesha awoke, now with new found powers. While it did cause Ganesha to gain powers, the event has caused much dismay to the citizens of California, which was redirected at Ganesha after Tao the "Voice of Survival", a video created by Vira to blame Ganesha for the attack and the latter broadcast the video of Ganesha delivering the very package that caused the explosion, leading Ganesha and Tao join forces with Aldegyr Kingdom once their lives were over because of some Vira's incrimination. Weeks later, an outbreak of the Virus appeared in Washington leading to a chaotic turmoil in the country. Slightly prior to Lost Christmas, terrorist attacks and assassinations from an unknown organization decimated the majority of the important American politicians. With the majority of its own political force swept out, the crippled American government asked for international help. The VSA and ISA formed and successfully managed to bring things under control and helped develop a temporary vaccine (as a result of enormous taxation), but many American people were not satisfied by its oppressive rule. Stages So far the stages have been revealed as: *Stage 1-2: Virus materializes the mind in the form of a Void, giving the individual powers. *Stage 3: Small crystal protrusions emerge from the skin and grow along the skin. *Stage 4 onward: The person appears to have crystalline substances over some parts of their body. That continues to spread till their entire body is covered in crystals.. *Final Stage: Once the body is completely crystallized the body begins to break down. Void Derangea Void Derangea is a cylinder that bestows upon its user the power that is called by the name of Power of the King or sometimes The Ability of the King or King's Hand. The Void Derangea is a genetic sequence which does take risk of using it; only people who have acceptable DNA can use it or else they will die as their body rejects it and they become crystals. It was originally founded and named by Vira. It was later cultivated by a genetics company called Astaroth Heavy Company (The Revelation of Qliphoth's secret company lead by Vira) in which three samples were produced. According to statements made by both Sephiria and Heis, it was developed to be used as a biological weapon derived from the X-12 Virus as a way to control the virus, which is just the way the it was used through LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. Powers of the Kings - The Meta-Human God Power of the King is an ability that stems from the Creeper Derangea, which analyzes intron sequences in the human derangea and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. The users of the power are known as "Kings" or "the one(s) with throne or crown", etc. and things similar to that. When in use or being used, there is a mark that appears on the user's right/left hand, but it's rather unknown whether the power/mark can manifest on one's left hand (while both hands are intact). The power allow its user to use their "marked" hand with enhanced fighting skills as done by Tao when he became a Fire Entity in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - A Place to Return (Sub Arc Finale''). There are also the "Kings" that can use their powers on themselves to extract their own Voids. The power cannot be injected more than once to a person, but Kar was able to be injected by a second Void Derangea successfully after being revived by Ara Astaroth and becoming a demon. Defects The Norma Gene/Norma Jean is an illegal drug that was accidentally developed during the testing to find a vaccine for the Virus by KnightWalker Family in an attempt to use the virus as biological weapon. Trivia *"Derangea" is often related to insanity but the disease never shows signs of madness on its victims *Vira is the only person in the existence who can manipulate a virus according to her own will. For being the first contaminated person, she has the power over the virus and can use according to her own will. **Vira is the only villain in the whole storyline that controls a plague instead of energy and is shown as the most dangerous enemy to all Gods as her disease also affects astral and divine beings. *The Creeper Virus probably came from Abyssal's homeworld as the plague is not a simply and has traces of the Fallen's genes in the disease. Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Biological Weapons Category:Weapon Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Items Category:Destructive Items Category:Viruses Category:Plague-Bringers Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:New World Order Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Balam Alliance Category:Events Category:Doomsday Weapon